The invention refers to a mobile multi-purpose child's toy such a toy crane. The crane has lifting and opening mechanisms which are connected via ropes to a split rope drum driving gear, the two split halves of the drum being connected to each other by a clutch mechanism. In particular, the invention is adapted for easy operation by a child by providing a hand crank actuator which comprises a sun gear and a planetary gear.
A mobile multi-purpose child's toy has become known, the chassis of which is provided with an elevating mechanism from which a grab spade, such as is usually employed with dredgers, is suspended. Operation of said grab spade, therewith, is effected through a split rope drum, onto one half of which , a rope for elevation and, onto the other half of which, a rope for grab spade operation can be wound or unwound therefrom. By rotating a crank which is rigidly connected with said rope drum, the grab spade may be operated, i.e. opened and closed as well as raised and lowered. In order to render the effort required therefor, tolerable also for children, a loose roll is provided on said grab spade, with the aid of which translation of the required effort is ensured. The two halves of said rope drum are interconnected via a single-claw clutch so that there is the possibility of winding up the operating rope of said grab spade rather than that of unwinding same and that the spade jaws close before raising or open before lowering.
The effort required for raising and lowering, i.e. operating said grab spade is determined by the lever arm, which is given by the distance of the crank form the shaft of said rope drum, and halved once again by employing a loose roll on said grab spade (German Utility Model 91 01 046.2).
Due to employment of said loose roll for diminishing the required effort, the length of each of the two ropes is doubled, thereby necessitating a correspondingly large space for said rope drum when the entire rope length is wound onto the halves of said rope drum. Moreover, only a limited force translation ration can be realized by that design.
Given this prior art, it is the object of the invention to develop a mobile multipurpose child's toy, having an elevating mechanisms form which a grab spade is suspended, in such a way that, with a compact design, operation of said grab spade will become possible with an effort favorable to children.